A Chuva Fraca, O Inverno e a Ventania
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Like Always- Quando as cortinas se fecham e as máscaras caem, as pessoas descobrem que a peça encenada é bonita, mas é apenas uma peça.


* * *

**– A CHUVA FRACA, O INVERNO E A VENTANIA – **

* * *

Ela despertou de seus pensamentos.

Ainda estava sentada à cabeceira da mesa na sala de jantar, vestindo um bonito e bem cortado vestido de seda preta. Ginny olhava com tristeza para tudo o que havia preparado, enquanto se lembrava do trabalho que teve com cada um dos pratos, da queimadura que ganhou na mão e da dificuldade em acertar o ponto da sobremesa. Ela não tinha muito talento para comida como tinha a sua mãe, mas se esforçou para fazer algo decente com as próprias mãos.

Suspirou, olhando para o relógio que indicava que ele ainda estava no trabalho e sorriu debochando de si mesma por acreditar que seria um dia especial, que ele lembraria.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e soprou as velas, observando a fumaça subir fazendo floreios e sumir gradativamente, deixando um característico cheiro de queimado para trás, enquanto recolhia os pratos e talheres. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, na esperança de que o ponteiro estivesse se movendo, mas ao que parecia ela ficaria mais uma noite só. Voltou à mesa, pegou tudo o que lhe deu tanto trabalho para preparar e colocou dentro do forno, com raiva e de qualquer jeito, fechando-o com a perna.

Mordeu os lábios. Não precisava ficar sozinha se não quisesse, mas não queria cometer o pecado de chamá-lo em um dia especial como aquele. Era errado como em todos os outros dias, mas queria respeitar, pelo menos, aquela data.

Suspirou novamente, mais alto e com uma perceptível nota de tristeza. A culpa não era sua por estar sozinha, mas não havia desrespeito maior do que a solidão. Colocou a mão no bolso do avental e retirou um pequeno espelho redondo, hesitando em chamar por ele naquele momento em que se sentia abandonada, como tinha feito dezenas de vezes nos últimos meses.

"Malfoy", ela chamou baixinho.

"Quê?", a voz do slytherin atendeu prontamente.

"Respondeu rápido. Estava esperando?", perguntou, sem conseguir esconder que estava feliz em vê-lo.

"Não seja boba, é obvio que eu não estava esperando", falou, revirando os olhos. "E então? O Potter esqueceu você em casa mais uma vez? Acho que têm coisas mais interessantes no Ministério do que na cama dele".

"Não precisa ser tão bruto".

"Bruto? Eu não sou bruto, Weasley, e se não gosta de meus comentários, por que continua a falar comigo? Quer uma sugestão? Espera o Potter chegar e curte a gentileza dele".

"Malfoy, você é tão-"

"Quando você vai se separar?" ele perguntou sem rodeios.

"Eu não vou me separar", respondeu engolindo o insulto que tinha preparado para ele.

"Weasley, eu estou começando a ficar incomodado em ter que dividir a minha mulher".

"Eu não sou a sua mulher", respondeu irritada.

"Certo. Não é", ele concordou, mas não deixou Ginny voltar a falar. "Oras, quer mesmo saber o que eu penso disso? Você é mais minha mulher do que dele... Ou você não concorda? Para que se enganar, se sabe que passa mais tempo nos meus braços do que nos dele?"

"Ele chegará daqui a pouco", falou alto, tentando fugir dos questionamentos do amante.

"Que ótimo para você, então por que me chamou?"

"Porque precisava de alguém para conversar", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Ginny, veja que horas são", ele fez uma pausa estratégica. "Viu? Muito bem, boa garota. Agora escute: eu não quero conversar. Converse com o seu marido e me chame quando estiver mais disposta a deixar aquele quatro-olhos que prefere o trabalho, o cunhado e a mulher do cunhado à sua própria esposa, é simples".

"Não, Draco. Não é simples".

"É, realmente. Não é simples... Já que a situação entre vocês é tão calamitosa que se você estivesse grávida a chance do seu filho ser meu seria no mínimo quatro vezes maior do que ser do Cicatriz".

O espelho voltou a refletir sua própria imagem e Ginny bufou, contrariada, jogando o objeto em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito, fazendo com que o vidro ficasse trincado.

"Ótimo! Espero que o dono tenha o mesmo fim", praguejou, pegando o objeto.

Irritada, jogou-o com mais força na parede, fazendo com que vários pedacinhos se espalhassem pelo aposento. Sobrando apenas a moldura prateada e adornada com o brasão da família Black.

Então, ignorando a possível reação de Draco quando descobrisse que havia quebrado uma herança de família, sentou-se mais uma vez à mesa, que agora conservava apenas as velas apagadas e o vinho que não foi aberto.

Seus pensamentos iam e vinham adornados por mentiras e lembranças que eram a sua verdadeira realidade. Seu casamento já não era o conto de fadas que tinha imaginado em viver e Draco _estava_ certo. Harry sempre preferia o trabalho a estar em casa, mas isso se devia ao seu posto no Ministério. Ele sempre estava atarefado e ela mal conseguia falar com o marido.

Ginny sempre ia e voltava dos treinos no Harpies para ficar em casa sozinha falando com paredes. Até que a necessidade de alguém para conversar lhe fez deixar de ser tão seletiva, aceitando, inclusive, uma boa conversa civilizada com Draco Malfoy durante a desastrosa negociação com o Tutshill Tornados, resultando em sua permanência no Harpias e na cama do slytherin.

Não eram mais crianças e, apesar de toda a arrogância do loiro e cinismo de ambas as partes, as rivalidades do colégio pareciam ter menos importância agora que tudo tinha acabado. Ele continuava orgulhoso, mas tinha um senso de humor estranhamente atraente e tempo para desperdiçar com conversas sem importância.

Às vezes, por raiva, Ginny sentia vontade de contar sobre as suas aventuras para Harry, deixar a máscara cair para que ele visse que a vida deles não era um espetáculo tão belo, já que ele nunca perceberia sozinho. Não o culpava por isso. Ele sempre tinha sido desse jeito e ela já sabia desse traço de personalidade de Harry. Geralmente era Hermione que o fazia perceber as coisas e ela nunca teve muito tato com mulheres, mesmo quando a mulher era a sua própria esposa. Com Ron e sua amiga era diferente: seu irmão era tapado às vezes, mas ele e Hermione se entendiam de forma quase mágica.

_Literalmente_.

Ela encarou o vinho branco e as taças vazias em cima da mesa. Não queria mais se lamentar, pois não se casara com Harry para viver de lamentações. Queria entender o lado dele, mas era cada vez mais difícil inventar desculpas quando sabia que o que faltava era diálogo. Não estava tudo bem e não ficaria bem, pois a situação havia chegado ao ponto de o trabalho ser a esposa de Harry e Draco Malfoy ser seu marido. Todos usando máscaras para disfarçar os papéis invertidos, como em uma peça de teatro em que nem sempre o papel do mocinho é interpretado por alguém com um bom coração, mas onde tudo é tão belo que faz com que as pessoas se deixem levar por fantasias mentirosas. _Máscaras_. Quando tudo o que queria era alguém para lhe escutar.

Abandonar Harry podia ser uma saída. Era mais fácil e menos doloroso do que esperar uma mudança que nunca viria por mais insinuações que ela fizesse, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia muito difícil deixar tudo para trás. Estava perdida. Não queria deixar seu sonho ruir sem ao menos uma conversa, embora a possibilidade da separação lhe parecesse cada vez mais tentadora.

Levantou-se bruscamente, deixando a cozinha em questão de segundos, e foi até a lareira, onde jogou um punhado de Pó de Flu. Respirou fundo, tentando pensar no que dizer, e colocou a cabeça nas chamas verde esmeralda.

"Harry?"

Não houve resposta.

"Harry?" insistiu.

"Ginny? O quê... Oi!", cumprimentou desorientado.

"Você ainda vai demorar? Preciso falar sobre-"

"Desculpe, meu amor, mas eu vou precisar de mais meia hora. Prometo que estarei aí antes que vá dormir".

"Tudo bem", suspirou, tentando não demonstrar que estava contrariada.

Ela viu o escritório do marido desaparecer, e voltou a encarar o fundo da lareira de sua casa. Sentou-se no chão, sentindo o incômodo nó em sua garganta apertar um pouco mais enquanto tentava evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Precisava ser forte e raciocinar direito para não tomar uma decisão precipitada e movida pela raiva, mas, por aquele momento, a culpa que sentia por trair Harry com Draco sumiu.

Logo veio o arrependimento por não ter chamado o seu amante e por ter quebrado o espelho, mas tentou se conformar com a tragédia que se desenhava diante dos seus olhos, na parede ao fundo da lareira. Levantou-se e voltou à cozinha, onde pegou o vinho e uma taça. Encheu-a até o limite, tomou um longo gole e voltou a enchê-la.

O vinho era sem cor, assim como o seu casamento, mas lhe aquecia por dentro tomava as decisões por ela. Subiu as escadas, carregando a taça e a garrafa, que colocou em cima da penteadeira assim que entrou em seu quarto. Pegou a varinha e, sem murmurar nenhum feitiço audível, apontou para seu armário. No mesmo instante, diversas roupas saíram flutuando para caírem dobradas em uma mala que já estava aberta.

* * *

"Era a Ginny?", Ron perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo.

"Era", Harry confirmou ao se juntar ao amigo na mesa de reuniões.

"O que ela queria?"

Harry pareceu pensar um pouco, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Não sei. Ela não falou", respondeu confuso.

"E você não perguntou?", Hermione estava à porta, com os braços cruzados.

"Não" negou envergonhado.

A amiga revirou os olhos, impaciente. Aproximou-se com passos pesados e olhou rapidamente para os papéis em cima da mesa.

"Quando isso vai terminar?", ela questionou o marido encarando a pilha de papéis.

Mas foi Harry que respondeu:

"Quando todos os que contribuíram com Voldemort tiverem sido julgados e presos", Harry respondeu passando um papel para Ron. "O que acha desse?"

"Acho que esse cara tem escrito na testa que é culpado", comentou por comentar.

Hermione se sentou entre os dois.

"E por que não condenam logo? Muito justo não?", perguntou com ironia. Harry e Ron se entreolharam. "De qualquer forma, ele alegou alguma coisa em defesa?", perguntou, sem desviar sua atenção dos próprios afazeres.

"Diz que estava sob Imperius, mas duvido. Olha a cara dele, Hermione!", pediu, virando o papel para a esposa. "Não me parece que tatuaram a Marca Negra em seu braço sem seu consentimento. "Ron parecia verdadeiramente irritado".

"O que ainda faz aqui, Mione?", Harry perguntou por perguntar. "Eles não costumam fazer hora extra na Sessão de Controle do uso Indevido de Magia".

"Prometi a mim mesma que só volto para casa levando o senhor Weasley comigo, mas não antes de forçar você a voltar para a sua", revelou decidida.

Harry levantou o rosto, com uma expressão de quem não entende nada.

Ron e Hermione riram.

"Acho que já estou bem crescido e independente para você ainda me controlar, Mione. Quanto ao Ron... Não vejo problema", falou, rindo.

"Ela não me controla", Ron sussurrou. Suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

"Claro que não", Harry comentou divertidamente.

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram com os dois apenas fazendo análises dos perfis de diversos presos com julgamento próximo enquanto Hermione olhava de um para o outro, impaciente.

"Harry..."

"Quê?", perguntou sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

"Por que não chama a Ginny pela lareira? Ela podia ficar aqui também", sugeriu.

"Não acho que ela vá ficar interessada por uma noite sem graça no Ministério. Hoje foi dia de treino e ela deve estar cansada", justificou.

"Mas acho que ela iria preferir ficar aqui. Pelo menos é melhor do que continuar só em casa", Hermione explicou pacientemente.

"Mione, a Ginny nunca reclamou. Acho que está bom assim, por que mudar?"

"Não é porque ela não fala que não tem nada errado", comentou, cruzando os braços. "Você não acha que passa tempo demais aqui no trabalho?"

"Nem tanto. Passo praticamente o mesmo tempo que o Ron passa aqui e, além do mais, ela tem os trabalhos dela e, provavelmente, chegou há pouco tempo em casa. Sempre é assim".

"Não acho que ela pense da mesma forma que você".

Harry, finalmente, levantou os olhos dos papéis e encarou a amiga, ficando levemente intrigado com aquele comentário.

"Ela falou alguma coisa para você?

"Só acho que você deveria voltar para casa mais cedo hoje", aconselhou.

"Hermione, ela falou algo?", insistiu. "Está se sentindo mal ou..."

"Ela só falou que você tem sido frio com ela, que se sente sozinha", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Eu não sou frio com a Ginny, Mione".

"Como você sabe o que ela pensa?

"Eu sei que ela não pensa isso de mim. Estamos bem. Somos felizes do nosso jeito".

"Harry, você sabe nunca foi muito bom em perceber as coisas", ela o lembrou.

"Mione, você acha mesmo que ela pode estar chateada?"

"Acho que sim, Harry. E você deveria saber que ela é muito _durona_ para admitir isso".

"Mas eu tenho tanta-"

"Pode ir, Harry", Hermione interrompeu. "Pode deixar que o Ron pode terminar isso para você".

Ron lançou um olhar mortífero para Hermione, mas preferiu deixar para reclamar quando Harry estivesse longe.

"Isso, Harry. Falta pouco. Eu seguro as pontas aqui".

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, vai lá".

"É, Harry", falou Hermione, sorrindo. "A Ginny precisa falar com você. Ela não te chamou?"

"Sim", falou pensativo. "E para ser sincero fiquei um pouco preocupado, mas..."

"Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou meio irritada, meio divertida.

"Vai lá, Harry".

"Espero que ela não tenha ido dormir ainda. Só vou organizar umas coisas e vou embora", prometeu.

"E não esqueça que precisa pedir desculpas pelo atraso", Hermione o lembrou.

"Tudo bem", falou, sorrindo, enquanto juntava alguns papéis e se levantava.

* * *

Um barulho de corrente de ar que veio da sala denunciou que ela já não estava mais sozinha. Ginny pegou a garrafa de vinho que já estava pela metade e se apressou para encontrá-lo na sala, sentindo uma saudosa ansiedade nascer, devolvendo-lhe o frio na barriga e uma frágil esperança, que logo desapareceu quando escutou a voz do homem que lhe chamava.

"Não sei por que ficou tão brava, já que isso não é uma mentira", Draco falou enquanto limpava o pó das vestes. "Mas deve ser só impressão minha, afinal está tudo bem, não é? A não ser pelo fato de que é comigo que você está no dia do seu aniversário de casamento e não com ele".

Malfoy se sentou no sofá e colocou os pés em cima de uma mesinha de centro, encarando Ginny, parada no meio da escada, com uma expressão desafiadora. De qualquer forma ele sabia que ela não questionaria o comentário. A mulher caminhou até a sala e se sentou ao lado do amante, sem falar nada.

"Feliz último aniversário de casamento", o homem falou com tom de alegria bastante forçado.

"Eu só quero conversar, Draco. Sem cinismos, por favor. Hoje só preciso de alguém para conversar" falou irritada, enquanto lançava olhares furtivos ao relógio que insistia em não mover seus ponteiros.

"Conversar?", perguntou indignado. "Conversar, Weasley?".

"Você sabe que sinto falta disso. Sabe perfeitamente que justamente por não ter com quem conversar acabei me tornando uma mulher infiel... E nada mudou. Só piorou, Malfoy".

"Eu adoro os esforços do Potter para manter você em meus braços".

"Você poderia ser menos rude".

"Pelo menos estou aqui", falou, beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

"Eu estou vendo", resmungou, tentando parecer mal humorada.

Ele continuou a lhe beijar o pescoço, esperando que ela correspondesse, mas, ao que parecia, Ginny realmente só queria conversar.

"Pensei que estivesse louca de vontade de ficar comigo, para se vingar desse abandono tão especial de hoje".

"Não sou uma louca sedenta por sexo, Malfoy, será que ainda não aprendeu nada sobre o que eu penso?", questionou curiosa.

"Aprendi o suficiente para saber que está apaixonada por mim e não pelo seu marido".

"Não estou apaixonada", falou, levantando-se.

Draco a encarou confuso por um momento, mas sorriu em seguida, tirando os pés da mesinha e apoiando as mãos no joelho.

"Certo. Claro que não está", falou sarcástico.

"Eu estou falando sério", respondeu com firmeza. "Uma pessoa solitária é capaz de tanta coisa..."

"Então quer dizer que está arrependida?", perguntou sem encará-la de fato, olhando para algum ponto na parede às costas dela.

"Não sei. É alguma espécie de mistura de culpa e arrependimento..."

"A culpa não é sua, Ginny", interrompeu. "O culpado disso é o Potter, que praticamente abandonou você e suas necessidades".

"O Harry é uma boa pessoa, mas sentimentos nunca foram prioridade em sua vida", ela justificou. "Ele passou tanto tempo salvando o mundo e tentando se manter vivo que se acostumou com isso. Harry pode não precisar salvar o mundo todos os dias, mas ainda sofre daquela síndrome de herói que a Mione sempre fala".

"E ainda defende ele", ralhou, revirando os olhos. "Pensei que você era mais inteligente".

"Só estou pensando alto".

"Então vamos pensar juntos em uma forma de você deixar isso para trás".

"É tão mais fácil ficar com você, sabia?"

"Claro que sim. Eu sou irresistível", falou, levantando-se e se aproximando da ruiva.

"É, eu sei".

"E você está apaixonada, não tente negar".

Draco a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe novamente o pescoço. Ginny fechou os olhos, mas ainda mantinha boa parte de sua consciência e não se deixou encantar pelo momento. Precisava, mais do que nunca, ser racional.

"Não estou apaixonada, Draco. E posso provar que _você_ também não está".

"Para que tentar provar o que é obvio, Ginny?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas virou-se e analisou cada centímetro do rosto aristocrático do amante, antes de lhe beijar levemente nos lábios, tentando esquecer a culpa e o rosto de Harry por mais aquele momento.

"Você sabe como é que podemos distinguir se estamos apaixonados ou não?"

"Não, mas desconfio de que estou muito próximo de descobrir a resposta", sussurrou, encostando-a na parede.

"Você sabe que está apaixonado quando beija alguém e sente algo novo".

"Você está falando de frio na barriga, pernas bambas... Ou fala desse sorriso tonto que você está agora?"

"Não. Não tem nada a ver com pernas que tremem e muito menos com esse meu sorriso idiota. Pode ser um princípio, sim. Mas não é amor. Pelo menos ainda".

"Então quando é que a gente sabe que é amor, afinal?", perguntou por perguntar, enquanto começava a desfazer os laços feitos de seda, às costas do vestido da ruiva.

Ela suspirou e lhe beijou o pescoço, como que para aumentar a expectativa, em seguida colocou uma mecha dos cabelos platinados de seu amante para trás da orelha, sorrindo tristemente.

"Quando dói".

"Quando dói?", ele estacou surpreso com a resposta. Não fazia sentido.

"Sim, quando dói. Quando sentir o peito magoado de ansiedade, saudade e desejo".

"Então é por isso que você ama o Potter? Só porque ele te magoa?"

"Não... Já não tenho certeza se o amo".

"Se eu não tivesse juízo, diria para você pegar suas coisas e vir comigo", sussurrou, encostando a sua testa a dela.

"Minhas malas já estão prontas".

"Adoro essa sua capacidade de realização", respondeu, sorrindo.

Então seus lábios se encontram. Neles havia calor e frio. Macios, amorosos, delicados, ácidos, perfumados e tão extensamente desejados que os beijos se deram por etapas. Cada vez mais intensos, começando como um cochichar e se estendendo pela boca, voltando ao recolhimento inicial e tornando a se expandir.

Ginny o afastou um pouco, beijou-lhe a face e sorriu.

"Não posso ir sem conversar com o meu marido. Não quero deixá-lo sem que saiba o que aconteceu", confessou.

Draco a encarou estranhamente. Ginny não soube ler aquela expressão.

"Isso é tão..."

"Idiota?", ela tentou completar.

"Não... Isso é tão Griffyndor. O que não anula o fato de ser idiota, mas, tenho que admitir, é corajoso".

"Ele precisa saber onde erramos".

"Onde _ele_ errou, você quer dizer".

"Malfoy..."

"Mas não precisa largar ele. Não foi isso que eu sugeri", alertou com urgência.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que eu deveria pegar as minhas coisas e..."

"Não. Eu disse que se eu _não_ tivesse juízo eu pediria que você fizesse isso. Mas eu tenho".

"Então quer continuar nessa situação em que estamos?", perguntou surpresa.

"Para mim está ótimo. É muito melhor ter você como minha mulher sem ser _a minha mulher",_ Ginny se afastou contrariada.

"Isso é tão típico de você".

"Mas não estou te impedindo de largar o Potter, longe de mim. Você faz o que quiser da sua vida".

Ele se apropriou da taça de vinho que estava pela metade, em cima da mesa de centro, e experimentou o conteúdo, fazendo uma careta que indicava que não havia aprovado.

"Harry não errou sozinho, Draco. Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa para..."

"O quê? Ficado em casa? Só esperando por ele todas as noites, como acontecia antes de eu salvar a sua vida sentimental?"

Ginny riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?", ele perguntou inseguro.

"A forma como você acha que salvou a minha vida".

"E não salvei?"

"Só ajudou a afundar ainda mais o meu casamento, mas no resto... É, pode-se dizer que salvou um pouquinho da minha sanidade".

Um trovão pontuou a frase de Ginny e Draco não conseguiu conter o riso. A chuva começou a cair fraca do lado de fora.

"Do que está rindo?"

"De você, minha _querida_", falou, puxando a amante para mais um beijo, mas Ginny o impediu. "Porque você parece com essa chuva fraca que cai lá fora".

Ela tomou a taça da mão de Draco e virou o restante do conteúdo enquanto ele observava.

"Isso tudo é sede ou vontade de cair bêbada?"

"Uma chuvinha?", ela ignorou o comentário. "É uma comparação idiota, mas até que é bonitinha".

"Não é _bonitinha_, é irônica", Draco falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Oh, algum significado misterioso?"

"Nada tão misterioso, mas é que achei o momento propício. Essa chuva lembra muito você, só isso", explicou.

"Como assim?"

"Bem... A interpretação da chuva depende do nosso estado de espírito. Tanto pode trazer alegria, quanto tristeza, sofrimento e destruição. Assim como você, porque a gente nunca sabe se o que você vai trazer é uma boa notícia ou se você vai destruir tudo. Além de ser muito _chata _na maioria das vezes".

"Posso rir agora?"

"Não ria, também sei dizer coisas profundas às vezes", falou ofendido.

"De qualquer forma, eu não gostei. Não sou assim".

"Claro que você é. Só que não sabe que é".

Ela desviou seus olhos dos dele, encarando qualquer ponto que lhe desse mais tempo para formular alguma resposta, mas um olhar rápido para o relógio a fez esquecer.

"O Harry está vindo".

"Isso quer dizer que eu estou indo", falou, afastando-se, com um beijo rápido.

"Vá pela lareira. Harry geralmente aparata".

Mas ela nem precisava ter dado aquele conselho. Draco já estava perto da lareira.

"Eu sei mais dos costumes do seu marido do que ele próprio, Chuvinha", ele falou, pegando um punhado de Flu e sumindo no meio das chamas verde-esmeralda.

Assim que ele desapareceu no meio do fogo encantado da lareira, Harry abriu a porta. Estava com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e tinha suas vestes molhadas.

"Eu não sabia que estava chovendo", falou displicente, entrando na casa e se dirigindo para a esposa, beijando-lhe o rosto.

"Começou há pouco", ela o seguiu enquanto Harry seguia para a cozinha, limpando as gotas de água dos óculos embaçados. "A chuva é imprevisível".

"É verdade", falou só por falar, colocando os óculos contra a luz e depois voltando a colocar-los no rosto, percebendo a expressão abatida de Ginny. "Está com algum problema? Você me chamou com tanta urgência que fiquei preocupado", comentou, tirando a capa e colocando-a pendurada atrás da porta.

Harry abriu o armário procurando alguma coisa para saciar a fome e Ginny suspirou.

"O jantar está no forno".

"Você cozinhou hoje? Quero dizer, você nunca..."

"É que era um dia especial", informou tentando não demonstrar tristeza.

Harry olhou para a mesa, na sala de jantar, observando as velas apagadas e uma taça de vinho virada. Ginny mostrou a garrafa que tinha em suas mãos e a taça que ela compartilhara com Draco.

"Se você não estiver tão cansado, ainda sobrou um pouco".

"Desculpa", pediu com pesar. Lembrando-se da data que havia esquecido.

Ele se adiantou e a abraçou sem muito jeito, ainda com o peso da culpa sob seus ombros. Ginny tentou sorrir apenas para fingir que estava tudo bem, para evitar que começasse a chorar. Indicou uma das cadeiras para Harry e se sentou logo em seguida, terminando de virar mais uma taça de vinho.

Harry comeu em silêncio, sem graça, enquanto Ginny o observava. Ela não tocou na comida, limitando-se a esvaziar e encher a sua taça seguidamente. Não queria comer, pois nada naquele jantar teria o mesmo sabor que ela havia planejado. Até o vinho era sem cor. Achou apropriado que Harry comesse daquela forma, pois, no dia do aniversário o seu casamento era exatamente como aquela comida: frio e sem sal.

"Estava ótimo", Harry falou inocentemente e Ginny não se conteve.

"Para você tudo está sempre ótimo", falou com mágoa.

"Mas realmente está ótimo e..."

"Será que não percebe que nosso casamento já naufragou há muito tempo?"

"Ginny!" exclamou exasperado.

"Claro que não percebeu!", ela se levantou irritada. "Você passa tempo demais fora de casa para notar".

Ela saiu da cozinha depois de tomar todo o conteúdo da taça e batê-la com força na mesa. Seus óculos trincaram quando ela passou por ele. Ginny estava furiosa e Harry ainda podia sentir as vibrações causadas pela ira de sua esposa, enquanto ouvia os seus passos pesados ao subir os degraus da escada. Chegou à conclusão de que havia necessidade de uma conversa que não poderia ser adiada.

Ele fez o mesmo caminho que ela, só que com mais calma. Abriu a porta do quarto e a viu colocar as últimas roupas na mala.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou sem se alterar, encostado na porta.

"Abandonando você", informou com frieza.

"Ginny, você bebeu demais. Vamos esfriar a cabeça e conversar direito", pediu, mas ela não se convenceu.

"Você está sempre de cabeça fria ultimamente, não? Sinto saudade do Harry esquentado e que vivia irritado", comentou tentando controlar o seu tom de voz.

"Eu não sou uma pessoa fria, Ginny. Não me acuse de algo tão grave".

"Você é frio sim! Quase uma montanha de neve, Harry Potter. Deveria pensar em mudar seu nome para Inverno", gritou perdendo o controle. "Como você consegue manter a calma, vendo o nosso casamento ruir?", questionou.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

"Desculpa, Ginny. Sinto muito mesmo".

"Você pede desculpas demais", resmungou se afastando e virando as costas para pegar algumas coisas em seu criado mudo.

"Ginny..."

"Mas é bom que se sinta culpado mesmo", interrompeu com raiva. "Sinta-se culpado por isso! Não é a primeira vez que você me troca pelo _dever_ e pelo _bem maior_".

"Ginny, são momentos totalmente diferentes. Naquela época eu não queria colocar a sua vida em perigo, precisava manter você longe para resolver a minha história e eu nem sabia se sairia vivo daquela guerra. Pensei que tivesse entendido".

"E eu entendi!", exclamou voltando a encará-lo. "Por Deus, Harry, eu entendi!", repetiu. "Você terminou comigo e eu aceitei, mas agora, como você disse, é um momento diferente. Eu sou a sua esposa e você não está em uma batalha de vida ou morte".

Ele se sentou na cama, ainda olhando a esposa andar de um lado para o outro, à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter esquecido.

"Só te peço uma chance. Estou arrependido de verdade e eu sei que não deveria ter te deixado só, mas eu simplesmente não sou bom em notar as coisas".

"Eu sei que não é. Talvez por isso não tenha percebido que nos últimos seis meses, ou 198 dias para ser exata, eu estive com outra pessoa", revelou sem o mínimo remorso.

"O quê?", Harry se levantou. Pela primeira vez mostrando qualquer reação além de sua recente costumeira passividade.

"Todas as vezes que você não estava comigo eu estava com outro homem", ela continuou falando, sem se importar com a expressão de indignação que se formava no rosto do marido.

Harry não conseguiu falar nada. Não _queria_ falar. Apenas deixou que Ginny colocasse tudo para fora, tentando controlar um sentimento conhecido, mas que havia muito tempo que não lhe era comum. Algum monstro ressurgiu dentro dele, urrando sem controle, mas o tempo havia ensinado muita coisa a ele e isso incluía controlar a sua raiva nos momentos em que precisava de sanidade. Não seria o ciúme que sentia a lhe fazer gritar com Ginny.

"Eu tenho um amante e terei a decência de não pedir desculpas, porque isso é imperdoável", ela continuou com raiva. "Apenas achei que deveria saber que existe alguém que conversa comigo e me escuta quando você está com sua segunda esposa que atende pelo nome de Ministério.

"Ginny, eu..."

"E a culpa é sua!", berrou interrompendo-o.

Ela estava claramente bêbada, mas isso só colaborava para que dissesse a verdade. Pessoas sob efeito do álcool geralmente falam o que realmente sentem.

"Eu sei", ele assumiu, engolindo o orgulho.

"Menos mal".

"Só quero me redimir. Eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis para nós, mas eu amo você e eu sei que você também me ama".

"É, eu acho que ainda amo você. E foi só esse sentimento que me impediu de sair dessa casa antes que você chegasse. Precisava falar o que estava sentindo, porque esse nó na minha garganta já está preso há muito tempo".

"E eu entendo você. Tudo o que está falando é a mais pura verdade. Saiba que eu estou arrependido".

"Está vendo?", perguntou, rindo sarcasticamente.

"O quê?"

"Onde está o verdadeiro Harry Potter? O homem com o qual eu me casei, porque esse eu não reconheço", disse, apontando o dedo trêmulo para Harry.

"O que quer dizer com-"

"Você não grita mais", interrompeu. "Não fala alto, não briga, não questiona, não percebe as coisas... A sua inércia destruiu o nosso casamento, Harry. Você não debate nada, não me conta seus problemas no Ministério, só sabe elogiar tudo o que eu faço e, até quando eu digo que _tenho um amante_, você reage como se fosse normal! Você mudou... E eu não gostei da mudança".

"Eu cresci, Ginny!", ele finalmente falou mais alto, mas logo voltou a controlar o seu tom de voz, passando a mão no rosto. "Não acho mais certo resolver as coisas gritando, quero dizer... Simplesmente não funciona".

"Mas não precisa gritar para demonstrar raiva, mágoa, insatisfação. Basta não ser tão frio".

"Eu não sou frio, Ginny. E estou pedindo desculpas, será que você não poderia pensar um pouco e..."

"Você fala assim porque não sabe o quanto é ruim ficar sozinha".

"Eu sei! Eu sei mais do que ninguém, Ginny, e também sinto a sua falta. Não é fácil ficar naquele escritório, resolvendo resquícios de uma guerra, enquanto sei que minha esposa volta sozinha para casa ou... Diga-me que ainda resta alguma esperança para nós, por favor".

Ginny ficou em silêncio e se sentou na cama, ainda estava. Mesmo assim, deixou que ele se aproximasse e sentasse ao seu lado. Ele agitou a varinha e as malas levitaram até o chão, deixando a cama livre para que sua esposa deitasse. Ela o fez e se encolheu na ponta da cama. Harry se aproximou.

"Nós vamos conversar direito, prometo", falou, passando a mão nos cabelos vermelhos e compridos. "Mas não quero falar sobre isso enquanto o álcool estiver falando por você", aconchegou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

"Mas eu quero conversar agora", respondeu contrariada.

"Não acredito que seja um bom momento, Ginny".

"Não quer saber com quem estou traindo você?", perguntou baixinho.

"Não".

"Por quê?"

"Porque isso não vai acrescentar nada ao nosso casamento, a não ser mágoa".

Ela olhou para a janela, castigada pela chuva que agora ganhava força. Lembrou-se da comparação que Draco fizera e percebeu que ele tinha razão. Assim como a chuva, ela também era inconstante. Não era possível prever quando ela estaria fraca ou quando ganharia força e destruiria algo sem medir conseqüências. Sorriu debilmente.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou falando baixo.

"Ele disse que eu sou como a chuva", sussurrou.

"Não me interesso pelo que ele disse, Ginny.

"Para você eu sou como uma chuva fraca? Ou sou uma tempestade que destrói?", perguntou, virando-se para ele.

"Independente do que está acontecendo, você sempre será para mim como uma chuva suave, que vem para refrescar um dia quente".

Ginny não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se ainda mais, abraçando os joelhos. Sentia que o tecido fino que cobria o seu corpo já não era suficiente para aquecer coisa alguma.

"Está frio", murmurou.

Harry abraçou-a apertado, como se o casamento deles dependesse daquele abraço. Apenas o barulho da chuva e de suas respirações quebrava o silêncio e a agonia de não saberem o que falar um para o outro. Eram muitas as palavras que tinham para dizer, mas nenhum deles encontrava uma forma que não magoasse ainda mais aqueles dois corações já feridos.

"Ainda quer conversar?", ele perguntou baixinho e ela assentiu. "O que você quer falar?"

"Qualquer coisa", murmurou, deixando que ele acariciasse seus cabelos.

"Pode falar".

"Por que chegamos a esse ponto?", ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei", respondeu com sinceridade.

"Você não está bravo comigo por eu..."

"Estou, claro que estou bravo", falou, tentando não soar irônico. "É difícil admitir, mas eu tive muita culpa, não? Quero dizer... Onde é que eu estava?"

Ginny se sentou na cama e Harry fez o mesmo, mas não falou mais nada, deixando que ela pensasse ou que falasse o que bem entendesse. Não importava se ele se sentia enganado ou se o monstro dentro dele urrava de ciúmes, porque era o mínimo que merecia por não dar valor a tudo o que tinha.

"No começo era tudo tão mágico, não? Sempre gostei de você e desde criança tinha a fantasia de que nos casaríamos e seríamos felizes, mas é tão difícil, somos tão diferentes. Você com o seu trabalho, eu com o meu, a falta de diálogo..."

"Eu sei que não sou de falar muito dos meus sentimentos, mas quero tentar corrigir isso. Prometo fazer dar certo".

"A gente ficou tão distante, parecia em alguns momentos que eu não te conhecia como deveria, faltava cumplicidade e... Precisava de alguém para conversar".

"E esse alguém você encontrou no seu amante que eu realmente não desejo saber quem é".

Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

"Não foi algo rápido, Harry", ela confessou ao ver a expressão estranha que tinha se formado no rosto dele. "Não pense que me joguei nos braços do primeiro que apareceu".

"Não falei nada disso, Ginny".

"Mas eu sei que pensou, pelo menos por um momento".

"Desculpe".

"Eu é que preciso pedir desculpas, Harry, só não sei se estou pronta para tentar levar as coisas em frente. Não do jeito que estamos agora".

"Você quer..."

"Só um tempo".

"E nós temos esse tempo?"

"Eu gostaria de saber", pensou alto, quase em um suspiro.

Ginny encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos, apoiando o rosto.

"Queria ter essa resposta", ela insistiu no assunto. "Mas pelo menos tivemos um avanço, estamos conversando".

"E você está bêbada".

"Você demorou a chegar. Precisava me ocupar com algo. Não queria me jogar nos braços dele em respeito a essa data. Por mais infiel que eu tenha sido, Harry, para mim essa data é especial, queria me acertar com você, mas, mais uma vez, quem estava ao meu lado não era você".

"Ele... Ele esteve aqui?", perguntou sentindo a raiva querer dominá-lo, mas se controlou no último segundo. "Você o traz à nossa casa?"

"Saiu dez segundos antes de você abrir a porta da sala e sim. Ele vem aqui às vezes", falou com sinceridade.

"E... E como ele é?", perguntou, sentindo-se inocentemente ridículo. "Quero dizer... Vocês se entendem bem, conversam... Ele é uma boa pessoa?"

Ginny não conteve a risada e Harry a encarou sem entender.

"Não. Ele não é uma boa pessoa, mas estava um pouco mais disposto a escutar minhas bobagens, minhas conquistas, meu lamento e a me lembrar que, antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou uma mulher".

"Então ele é melhor do que eu?"

"Em muitos pontos sim", foi sincera. "Mas, diferentemente de você, ele é inconstante. É como uma ventania. Chegou sem avisar e desorganizou meus pensamentos e minha vida, mas deixa sempre uma sensação de que não sou tão vazia".

Harry passou a mão sobre os ombros da esposa e encostou sua cabeça na dela, beijando-lhe levemente a face.

"Você deve estar confusa, não é?", Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça. "Ele pediu que você se separasse de mim?"

Mais uma vez ela confirmou.

"E você quer se separar?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, mas na situação atual _você também não é_".

Harry suspirou.

"Ginny, olhe para mim", pediu.

Ela obedeceu, sem conseguir sustentar por muito tempo o olhar. Sabia que Harry não era tão bom em ler pensamentos, mas sabia que ela era tão transparente que provavelmente estaria escrito em sua testa que seu amante atendia pelo sobrenome Malfoy.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, delicadamente, e a beijou na testa. Ginny não conseguiu segurar o sorriso bobo.

"Sabe, uma vez Dumbledore me falou uma frase que eu nunca vou esquecer e acho que se aplica ao momento".

"E qual é?"

_"Vai chegar um dia em que temos que escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil."_ – falou tentando não deixar transparecer o medo que sentia.

"Uma bonita frase".

"Não é só uma bonita frase, Ginny. É para que eu e você reflitamos sobre isso, porque eu sei que é difícil o que estamos passando e, acredite, não é nada fácil saber que você prefere estar nos braços de outro homem em vez dos meus, mas..."

"Ficar com você é o certo?"

"Não estou dizendo isso", falou com urgência. "O que eu quero dizer é que cabe a você escolher. Eu já sei de minha opção e vou lutar para salvar esse casamento, porque eu amo você, mas não posso te prender aqui se você acha que o certo é ficar com outro".

"Eu preciso pensar".

"Eu sei que sim. Só estou tentando argumentar, porque acredito que ainda pode dar certo e, se você me der essa chance, eu farei dar certo. Prometo".

Ginny sussurrou algo, que Harry não conseguiu ouvir, antes de beijá-lo. Em seguida fechou os olhos e deixou que o homem continuasse a acariciar seus cabelos até que dormisse pensando que não poderia ser culpada pela necessidade de ser amada. Ou pela ânsia de se sentir desejada.

O sonho se desfez.

O teatro da ilusão acabou.

As máscaras caíram.

Inconstante, como a chuva.

Ela ainda não tinha consciência, mas já tinha tomado a sua decisão. O tempo haveria de curar a dor que havia causado ao homem que amava e a ela mesma. E, quando as cortinas se fecham e as máscaras caem, as pessoas descobrem que a peça encenada é bonita, mas é apenas uma peça.

* * *

**_14 anos depois_**

E lá estava Draco Malfoy, com sua mulher e o filho, vestindo uma capa preta abotoada até a garganta. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados de uma forma que acentuava seu queixo pontudo e o garotinho lembrava bastante o próprio Draco quando tinha a mesma idade, com exceção da cor dos olhos.

Malfoy, percebendo que Harry, Ron e Hermione o fitavam, acenou com a cabeça brevemente e se virou para falar alguma coisa para a mulher que o acompanhava.

Ginny se virou e encarou Harry, o irmão e a cunhada por dois segundos e ignorou a forma como Draco apertou a sua mão com mais força. Fazia tanto tempo...

Evitava falar com Harry desde que se separaram, quando finalmente assumiu que precisava continuar sua vida de outra forma, por mais difícil que fosse. Harry não acreditou e não aceitou a separação no inicio, mas desistiu ao perceber que era completamente inútil tentar reviver aquela união.

Ginny rendeu-se à culpa, mas não ao arrependimento, e ela apenas podia imaginar o que Harry realmente sentiu com o final daquela história. Sua relação com Harry não tinha um começo definido e era tão certa e tão previsível que nunca ninguém ousou questionar o conto de fadas se tornando real. O conto se desfez e suas escolhas, mesmo que aparentemente estúpidas, lhe serviram de lição.

"Bom dia", ela cumprimentou os irmãos e os sobrinhos. Harry acenou cordialmente e se afastou com sua esposa.

"Preparada para ver seu filho partir?", Hermione perguntou.

Ginny negou.

"Só agora finalmente entendo o que significa isso. Era tão diferente quando éramos nós embarcando nesse trem", relembrou saudosa.

"Só me prometa que vai deserdar seu filho se ele virar um Slytherin", Ron comentou torcendo o nariz para Draco, que lançava olhares furtivos para eles vez ou outra, enquanto trocava as últimas palavras com seu filho antes de colocá-lo no trem.

"Como se o Draco não fosse cobri-lo de presentes se ele for para Slytherin... Mas tenho esperanças de termos mais um Gryffindor", falou baixinho, quase como uma confissão. "Só não falo isso para o ele", apontou para o marido discretamente.

"Rose, certifique-se de superar seu primo em tudo", Ron sentenciou solenemente e a menina empinou o nariz, exatamente como Hermione fazia, e saiu de perto dos adultos tentando não demonstrar que estava preocupada.

"Ron! Eles nem chegaram em Hogwarts você já quer fazê-los brigar", ralhou Hermione, meio irritada.

"Ah, Mione..."

Ginny riu. Draco se aproximou, acenando mais uma vez para os cunhados – tentando não demonstrar muito seu desagrado com isso – e segurou a mão de Ginny, que deu um último beijo em seu filho e finalmente o deixou ir.

"Scorpius vai ser Gryffindor, Draco", falou divertidamente.

"Vai sonhando", resmungou o homem, acenando mais uma vez para seu filho.

O fim, como todo fim, foi estranho, complicado, doloroso, mas verdadeiro. Muitas verdades doem no primeiro momento. Verdades muitas vezes geram dúvidas...

Mas das dúvidas, nascem respostas e das respostas nasceram escolhas que consertaram a sua vida. Já não havia máscara. Não havia teatro de ilusões, pois no teatro da realidade a Chuva, o Inverno e a Ventania estavam agora interpretando seus verdadeiros papéis.

**~x~**

* * *

. **REVIEWS!!** **Comentem, por favor. **

**N/A.:** Olá! Agradeço a _todo mundo que participou da _**III Maratona Draco/Ginny da sessão DG do 6V**. Essa short é para **Projeto Like Always do Fórum 6V**. Comentem por favor! escrevi essa história há um tempinho, mas tinha muita coisa faltando, reescrevi muita coisa, coloquei o "epílogo" e finalmente publiquei ela direito.


End file.
